The Root Of All Evil
by Paulluvssteph
Summary: Everyone has a story to tell... That includes Paul, Randy, Chris, Stacy, Stephanie, and Trish are no exception.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay Stacy's mother is sick and she needs money to pay for her medical bills. Stephanie's parents have cut her off and told her to start working to get money in which she refuses. Chris and Trish need a place to stay before their baby is due, while Randy needs money to pay for his legal troubles. Paul however, needs the extra money to pay his ex for child support so he can see his son. There is only one thing they can do and that is rob a few banks.**

"Okay do you have the mask" Paul whispered to Trish as they waited on Stephanie at Paul's house

"Yeah their right here" Trish said pulling out the mask

"Trish these are Halloween mask not ski masks" Chris said looking at the mask his girlfriend had given him.

"You guys didn't say what type of mask" Trish told them "See I have Jason for Chris... Micheal Myers for Paul... Freddy for me... Scream for Randy... Jigsaw for Stacy and Richard Nixon for Stephanie just in case" Trish said quite proud of herself

"You guys I'm not sure about this" Stacy admitted. They had been planing this robbery for two weeks now and the closer it had gotten to the finale date the more she became more nervous.

"Well Stacy if your scared I suggest you leave... we have no room for the weak" Paul told her

"FINE" Stacy said walking away

"Stacy wait... think about your mom" Trish told her as Stacy turned around.

"Okay I'm back in" Stacy told them

"Good now... Randy is going to be the getaway driver" Paul told them "Stacy and Trish will hold the people hostage... Steph... Steph..." Paul said looking around it was almost show time and she was a no show. "Where the hell is Steph" He said raising his voice as the others looked around

"I'm here" Stephanie said coming in fashionable late

"What the hell do you have on" Paul said looking annoyed. He had told everyone to where black and her Stephanie was in all pink with heels on at that

"Oh I just bought it... do you like it" Stephanie asked him as Trish and Stacy rolled there eyes.

"No you look like a bottle of pepto bismol the only difference is you make me have nashua, heartburn, indigestion, upset stomach, and diarrhea" Paul told her as everyone laughed

"Paul you can suck it for all I care now we either are going to do this or not"

"Look Steph... I know this doesn't concern me but your outfit isn't ideal for a robbery" Randy said speaking for the first time

"Your right it doesn't concern you Randy... what I wear is my business"

"She's right" Trish said butting in

"No not really... she plans to get a piece of the pie so she should dress for the operation" Chris butted in

"Well to be honest Stephanie is just suppose to be one of the customers... her and Randy really don't have to hide their faces" Stacy told them

"Yeah you do have a point there Stacy" Randy said looking in Stacy's eyes as he smiled at her affectionately.

"Yeah I must admit, your logic was valid also baby" Chris said hugging Trish

Stephanie and Paul looked around before they finally looked at each other

"Don't even think about it Levesque" Stephanie said walking away from him

"WHAT... never ever... I wouldn't even poke you on facebook" Paul said before he walked in the opposite direction.

An hour later they had arrived to the bank and it was showtime.

"Oh Hi Mr. Police Man" Stephanie said seductively to the cop inside the bank

"Well hello pretty lady" He replied back

"So like... your like very hot... do you have a lady in your life" She asked continuing to distract him

"No not at all and I think your hot too" He said smiling

"So are you the only cop here"

"Yeah actually"

"But what if something goes wrong... like a fire and emergency... you can handle that alone" Stephanie asked him with a concerned voice

"Well all I have to do is hit this red button and the police are on their way but if I can't then the cameras will catch"

"oh okay" Stephanie said as she grabbed his hand "Hey so do you have a gun or something"

"No just my button" The guy laughed

"Oh so you're security" Stephanie said looking at him oddly, to show her now disinterest. All she had to do was make sure he didn't press the button. She then saw Trish peaking through the window as she gave her the okay.

"OKAY EVERYBODY ON THE FLOOR THIS IS A STICK UP" Paul yelled with his gun pointed up

"Nobody moves... nobody gets messed up" Chris continued as Stacy and Trish took over

"Where is the fault" Paul asked one of the tellers

"In the back" She said leading him to it. As Paul walked to the back with the teller he caught sight of Stephanie tongue tangling with the security. She was more of a slut then he first believed. The teller then gave Paul and Chris all the money in the vault. As he and Chris then went back to the lobby area of the bank to see the girls still it holding it down. Stephanie however was only kissing the man mainly so he wouldn't push that button.

"I THINK I NEED A HOSTAGE" Chris said grabbing Stephanie as Stephanie screamed for dramatic effect "SHUT UP"

"KILL HER" Paul said as Chris just looked at him. It was also for dramatic effect.

"NO MANE... SHE'S A HOSTAGE... Now if anyone moves I will blow this Bitches head off" Chris told them with the gun pointed to Stephanie's head thankfully it was the fake one

"Nobody move in 5 to 10 minutes" Paul said as the five of them jumped in the fan Randy was driving.

"That was great Steph" Chris told her

"Well thanks Chris... or should I say Jason"

"Huh" Chris said looking confused

"The mask...it's a Jason, you know Friday the thirteenth mask" Trish told her boyfriend

"Oh yeah, I just thought it was a hockey mask" Chris told them

"Mane you guys smoke to much weed... am I the only one with common since" Paul thought out loud

"Paul shut the hell up once in a while... your mouth is almost as big as your nose" Stephanie told him

"Where is my gun... I will shot you Stephanie" Paul told her. He was sitting in the front seat as Randy drove. Stephanie then reached across Trish to choke Paul. "Let... Let go" Paul said beginning to gag

"Stephanie stop" Stacy yelled as she and Trish pulled her back "I hate you"

"I hate you too" Paul told her after he caught his breath. She had actually tried to kill him.

"Okay we are here" Randy told them as everyone rushed out the car while Paul grabbed the money.

After Paul had made his way inside he noticed everyone's eyes were hungry. He then laid the money on the table as they began to grab. "Hold on... we are splitting this money equally" Paul told them as they put it back. "Lets count it first"

They all then picked the money up and began to count. It was 25 thousand dollars in front of them.

"Not much" Stephanie said out loud

"It would help my mom" Stacy told everyone

"Yeah... Chris and I could diffidently get a place, and a car" Trish said gleeful

"I know we have more than enough" Chris

"You people must really be poor" Stephanie said thinking out loud as everyone turned towards her "Oh you guys heard me"

"Everyone get your money and go, we must never speak of this to anyone" Paul told them

"Why do you talk to everyone like idiots" Stephanie asked him as the rest of the were getting their money passed to the by Paul. Paul just looked at her with eyes that could burn a whole in her skull.

"Well we have our money were gone" Chris said as he and Trish left

"Yeah Paul see you and Stacy I will call later" Randy told them but giving Stacy a final wink

"Here you go Ms. Stacy" Paul said handing it to her

"But Paul this is five thousand" Stacy told him

"I know... it's something for you" Paul told her as they hugged for a brief moment before Stacy left

"So do you prefer Mr. or Ms." Paul said being funny

"Do you prefer Jack or Ass" Stephanie said taking the money from him. As she counted it

"Trust me it's all there" Paul told her

"I'm just making sure... I don't trust you"

"Whatever... look get your shit and go"

"I will leave whenever I'm ready to go" Stephanie told him. Paul then walked over to her and grabbed her behind.

"Do you want to..." Paul asked her leaving out the last word

Stephanie looked down and then nodded her head. She loved the fact that they snuck around and did this daily. "Umm I really would like that" Stephanie moaned

"Okay" Paul said picking her up and throwing her over his shoulders as he went to the kitchen. He was going to take her all over the house

**Well I hope you all enjoy I will be posting a new chapter of Secrets and Lies if anyone is still interested but this fic will not be long at all and it really will be summed up accordingly to how much free time I have this month. I'm not going to say this week because it's homecoming... But anyway please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing but my idea... I hope you all like this chapter more than the last one**

"So have you gotten everything you need" The store clerk asked the expecting parents.

"Yes we have... everything except organic baby food, you know we can't have an unhealthy baby" Trish said proudly. They had everything that a baby would want or need.

"That's great" The clerk at baby's r us replied. Paul had warned them about spending all of their money. People would start to talk if they showed off all of their money.

"Okay so what are we doing after this" Chris whispered in her ear

"I don't know go back to your mom's house I guess" Trish told him

"Would it be okay if I go to the casino tonight with Randy and Paul" Chris asked unsure if she would want him to stay at home with her and his mother.

"No baby of course you can go" Trish said kissing. They then grabbed the bags and but them back into the basket so they could put them in the car and leave.

Meanwhile Randy sat down with his lawyer to discuss his case. "Good morning Mr. Flair"

"Good morning to you too Randy... now just let me get your file" Ric said. "Now let me just... Woooooooooooooo" Ric replied as he looked between Randy and his record.

"Look I know what your going to say but..."

"Randy man... there is no way you can know what I'm about to say because I'm speechless" Ric told him.

"So I have a couple of charges"

"Domestic violence, Aggregated assault, and Grand theft auto"

"Look I know I haven't been the best citizen in the world but people can change"

"That's true but what judges have you had that haven't sent you to jail yet" Ric asked seriously.

"Oh my dad is Cowboy Bob Orton he owns a car lot dealership, the biggest in town might I say... he paid them off" Randy said nonchalantly

"Then why did you steal all of those cars, if your dad has so many"

"Hey I will never steal from my dad" Randy said not exactly understanding the question but still extending his hand as Ric shook it.

Stacy sat in the hospital bed beside her mother. Her sister was there with her as well. "Mom, I paid off everything. All the bills from the hospital and the electric bill." Stacy told her.

"Stacy where are you getting the money"

"I work mom, I have two jobs now" Stacy had informed her of her lasted activities.

"But when do you go to school"

"She dropped out mom" Stacy sister butted in

"Lenora" Stacy said looking at her as Lenora looked out the window instead.

"Stacy I don't like it"

"I know mom but someone had to" She said taking her mother's hand into hers

"I love you so much sweat heart"

"I love you too mom" Stacy said hugging her. She couldn't allow her mother to know where else she had gotten the money.

Paul sat in his car waiting outside of Sunny's house to wait for her to bring their son outside. He had been waiting for the last ten minutes. Maybe if he told her he had some money she would speed it up. Paul then picked up his phone to began to call her before he caught sight of his son. He then got out the car a laughed a little as he saw the three year old run towards him.

"Hey buddy" Paul said kissing the little boy's head

"Hey daddy" The little boy said with a huge grin as Paul kissed him again

"Okay, so you are going to keep him until next week right" Sunny asked him

"Yes" Paul told her proudly "Oh before I forget" He said putting the little boy down and digging in his pocket for his wallet

"Please Paul I'm allergic to dust" Sunny told him

"No... I have money" Paul said as her eyes lit up. Paul then handed her some cash. "I know it..."

"A lot" Sunny said surprised "I can buy Jacob some shoes and a couple of outfits... oh thank you Paul" Sunny said hugging him as she placed a tender kiss on his lips. "Sorry about that, I guess I just got carried away" She admitted.

"Yeah okay well I will see you next week" Paul told her as he picked up the little boy and placed him in the back seat of the car. "We are going to have so much fun little buddy".

Stephanie stepped out of her Lexus and walked into her parents house. "Mom... Dad..."

"Stephanie were in the living room" Linda called out

"Oh their you two are... I need my allowance" Stephanie told them with her hand out, it was only four hundred dollars a month and she couldn't for the life of her understand why they were being so cheap.

"Not now Stephanie... your father's bank was robbed"

"What... you mean that small bank up the street from the coffee shop"

"Yes" Linda confirmed as Vince talked on the phone with another board member

"Why would dad put his money in that bank... I mean it's so small"

"He didn't have money in the bank... he owned the bank" Linda told her daughter as Stephanie eyes almost popped out of her head.

"Well... I have to go now" Stephanie said backing up. This was horrible, she stole from her own father, not that he didn't deserve it. She didn't do it on purpose though that was her irony. As Stephanie left the house she had to talk to her friends.

**Please review... please please review if you like the story... Thank you for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy. I do not own anything except my idea for the story.**

"So what do you want to eat today" Paul asked his son as they both sat at the kitchen table

"Nuggets" The boy said smiling

"Nuggets it is" Paul replied back. Paul had nothing but nuggets anyway, he hadn't had time to shop since they had robbed the bank. The bell then rang and Paul went to answer the door.

"We need to talk" Stephanie barging into the house

"Well come on in Stephanie"

"STEPHANIE" The little boy said running towards here

"Hey handsome... how about you take this toy car I so happened to buy for a certain boy named Jason and take it to the bedroom for me"

"Okay... but my name is Jason too"

I know silly... it's your toy" with that said the little boy soon ran to the back room like he was running into a pile of candy.

"What are you doing here" Paul asked walking back into the kitchen

"We robbed my daddy's bank" Stephanie said in a whisper

"What are you serious" Paul replied back to her as he had a smirk on his face

"As a heart attack" Stephanie said now hitting him

"Oh well, what's done is done"

"No... no we have to fix this"

"And say what Steph... oh daddy my friends and I robbed your bank and I know your not going to send me to jail but please go easy on the ex-convict, or the pregnant girl, or the guy who lives with his mother because he gambled with the stock market and it blew up in his face, or my friend Stacey who didn't want to do it but her mother is in the hospital and they had bills that needed to be paid." Paul said all in one breath "These are your friends Steph, and you know like I know Vince wouldn't care and you know the feds wouldn't either so what's it going to be"

"Go to hell Paul" Stephanie said walking past him and slamming the bedroom door behind her

"Wait a minute this is my house" Paul said out loud to himself

So how is the little baby" Stacy said rubbing Trish's stomach. She had stopped by Chris' mother's house to visit the two of them.

"The baby is fine, a little active today though" Trish said also rubbing the baby's belly

"Well that's okay, children need exercise" Stacy responded laughing

"Stacey I need to ask you something"

"Sure anything" She responded looking concern. Trish's voice had suddenly became so serious and Stacy was afraid that maybe a mood swing had been set off.

"I want you to be my baby's god mother" Trish told her. Stacey then jumped up and began dancing uncontrollably.

"Stacy please calm down, you might wake the beast"

"Oh yeah, your right" Stacy said sitting back down "So are you and momma Irvine still into it"

"Does a dog still bark"

"I take that as a yes" Stacy replied back "You two need to hurry up and move"

"We are trying, I gave Chris some of the money to have fun with"

"Oh no Trish, how much of the money"

"Not that much, I still know that he has a serious problem and I asked Randy to watch him tonight at the cosino" Trish told one of her bestfriends

"Well as long as you didn't give him the money for your new place or the baby"

"Oh no never" Trish confirmed. She loved Chris but he was irresponsible with money. "So anyway, what about you and Randy"

"What about us, we are friends"

"Sure"

"What does that suppose to mean"

"You guys might be friends but I see something special in you two" Trish told her honestly

"Yeah, a healthy friendship and that's all" Just as Stacy said that Chris walked in dressed to go to the casino.

"Baby I'm gone" Chris announced

"Oh is Randy here"

"Yeah, he just rung me, oh hey Stacy, Randy is outside do you want to say hey" Chris said jokingly

"Not you too Chris" Stacy said putting her head down. She liked Randy but like she said they were friends and if they were meant to be then they would be sooner or later.

"Naw, Trish put it in my mind when we were choosing god parents" Chris told her "Will let me not let the young Randell wait on I Christopher Irvine as I know he would curse me by the wickets of witches in all thou kingdom" Chris said in a English accent in a Shakespearean tone. He than kissed Trish on the forehead before dashing out of the door.

"So, does Chris' mom know about the money"

"Of course not, she thinks Chris has been promoted at the market" Trish told her

"That is so funny because he got fired like two weeks ago" Stacy said laughing but not for long because she noticed Trish wasn't as amused. "What's wrong"

"What did you just say"

"Chris he got fired" Stacy said softly

"No he didn't"

"Yes he did, I was there when he got fired he dropped like seven cartons on eggs and then he cursed out this old lady for taking to long while counting her change"

"That Son of A Bit**" Trish said out loud she then looked towards the back room to see if Chris' mom was still sleep. "And I mean literally"

Meanwhile Randy and Chris were on their way to the dog fights. Chris stopped going to the casino three months ago when he discovered that dog fighting paid off more and gave you better chances at winning. "Thanks again man, I just need to refresh my mind"

"No problem, just please don't go over broad with this whole gambling thing. Trish is trusting you now more than ever" Randy told him. Randy never gambled on the dog fights, he never gambled at all. He felt that gambling was stupid because no sensible person would ever take a chance losing money. Randy however went mainly to see who was there and who was going to buy his products.

"So how are your legal troubles"

"I might go to jail Chris and I just don't know how to react." Randy said honestly

"What do you mean you don't know how to react"

"I don't Chris, I've been doing this all my life and it's finally catching up to me. I hate to say this but I deserve to go to jail" Randy said lost in thought but still driving normally. Chris was speechless he didn't know what to say to his friend. Nobody was perfect especially none of his friends, well except Stephanie in her own mind. However, Chris still felt that Randy did deserve to be in jail for all his crimes but they just robbed a bank, and in reality they all should be going to jail. Chris had a lot to think about, his problems with his mother, his unborn child, his wanting to marry Trish, and now his gambling problems again. He couldn't go to jail not now not ever.

**Okay thank you for Reading and I hope you all enjoyed**


	4. Chapter 4

**I won nothing but my idea… I hope you all enjoy this chapter is in the Men's perspective and if you like I hope you review to read the ladies version next**

Chris and Randy were going crazy. The dogs were fighting but dog was continuing to fall. One of the dogs he bid on even died.

"Shit man here comes Dave" Randy told Chris "I hope you have his money"

"No I don't have his money... I just spent it" He informed his friend

"Pay up Irvine" Batista said as he approached Randy and Chris

"Man... can I please have an extension I mean you know I have baby coming and Trish is going to be mad" Chris begged. He needed the extension; he couldn't let Trish down not after he had put her through so much.

**Flashback**

"_**Baby have you seen my necklace" Trish asked Chris. She had been looking for it since she had gotten out of the shower. It was the last thing her grandmother ever gave to her and it was worth a pretty penny.**_

"_**Um no" He lied "I'm sure it will turn up soon"**_

"_**I hope so… today is the anniversary of her death and I wouldn't feel right not wearing it on this day of all days"**_

"_**Yeah I know what you mean" He said to her. He had punned the necklace the day before and he thought she wouldn't notice so soon. Trish hid everything in her closet in a shoe box. So he knew it was going to be hard to convince her she had missed placed it.**_

"_**Chris I don't ever take it from it's spot… maybe your mom has it. You know I saw her eying it the other day when I gave her some money for the groceries."**_

"_**Yeah maybe she took it… I wouldn't put it past her" Chris replied feeling extremely guilty. He was going to get it back as soon as he got enough money he was going to get it back.**_

"_**I'm about to go ask her" Trish said walking out of their room**_

"_**NO Trish" Chris yelled chasing after her but it was to late she was already in his mother's room**_

"_**Um Ms. Irvine I believe you have something that belongs to me and I would like it back" Trish said with her hand out**_

"_**What the hell are you talking about… I don't have anything of yours" His mother said looking back at the T.V. and away from Trish.**_

_**Trish then turned towards the T.V. and turned it off. Chris's mom then turned her head towards Trish for the second time and grinned.**_

"_**I don't steal"**_

"_**It was only me, you, and Chris in the house… I know I don't have it and I know Chris doesn't so" Trish replied stating her point**_

"_**You really are a dumb blond aren't you" His mom said with a laugh. Chris however was just completely silent**_

"_**I WANT MY SHIT BACK" Trish yelled**_

"_**Get the hell out of my house and take your theft of a boyfriend with you before he steals something of mine"**_

"_**How can you accuse your own son of stealing you should know him better than that because he is better than that… Chris defend yourself" Trish replied now turning towards him**_

"_**I'm sorry Trish… I'm so sorry" Chris said lowly. **_

"_**Where is it Chris?"**_

"_**I can't lie to you Trish" Chris said back to her**_

"_**But you can steal from me" Trish snapped back "Where is my necklace Chris or my gold watch huh… are there other things I haven't noticed"**_

"_**I pawned the necklace and I plan to get it back" Chris said looking towards her to see pain in her eyes.**_

"_**Why" **_

"_**I have a problem Trish" **_

"_**What type of problem I could have helped you" She replied through her tears**_

"_**He gambles… just like his dad" His mother butted in**_

"_**I want my stuff back Chris" Trish said walking out of his mother's room. She never got her things back; someone else had gotten them instead lucky for Trish it was Stacey. He swore after that he would never take anything from her again unless he asked her. However, today was the day he went back on his promise. **_

He was then knocked back out of his thoughts by Dave yelling his name once again. "Chris.. CHRIS…"

"Huh" He replied realizing he was daydreaming

"Pay up man"

"I'm begging you Dave please"

"Okay one more week Chris and then it's cut throat literary." He said walking away

"Man what are you going to do to get the money?"

"I don't know... Paul said lay low after the last time at least for a couple of months before the last time" Chris told his friends.

"Maybe you can ask Stephanie" Randy said before laughing at himself "She loves helping the poor"

"Yeah you're right she does... I'm about to call her now" Chris said picking up the phone and calling Stephanie.

**Stephanie: Um hello**

**Chris: Steph hey how are you**

**Stephanie: I'm great actually**

**Chris: That's wonderful**

**Stephanie: Stop it...**

**Chris: Huh**

**Stephanie: Oh nothing... what were you saying again**

**Chris: Uh I need your help... it's for Trish**

**Stephanie: What is it**

**Chris: We need about seven grand"**

**Stephanie: WHAT Why... **

**Chris: Uh we are trying to get a new crib**

**Stephanie: I just went with her to go get one**

**Chris: Not a baby crib but a home Steph... I want it to be a surprise**

**Stephanie: Oh okay well I will help you out Chris**

**Chris: Thanks Steph you are a life saver**

**Stephanie: No problem anything for you two**

**Chris: Oh and Steph**

**Stephanie: Yeah**

**Chris: Can you please not tell Trish**

**Stephanie: Of course**

Chris then hung up the phone allowing Stephanie to think about what he had just said. Why wouldn't Trish have asked her herself. While she was in thought her mind drifted to having a marriage and a baby of her own. She stroked the little boys head who had fallen a sleep after playing cars with her. She loved spending time with her friend's children even if Paul She was then knocked out of thought by Paul knocking on the door.

"May I come in" He replied while peaking his head through the door

"I don't care it's your room" Stephanie replied moving slowly as to not wake Paul's little boy. "He's been sleep for about fifteen minutes" She whispered as he grabbed her arm

"Where are you going" Paul asked her softly. He had forgotten all about their argument mainly because they had so many over the years

"Home... I need to go home before something happens"

"Something like what" He asked looking into her eyes

"Us Paul... I can't let us be a factor anymore... I'm done"

"I don't understand... I thought this was just sex" He asked knowing that their past was coming into effect every time she saw his baby boy.

"Yeah well maybe I'm ready for more" She replied walking past him

"Please baby don't leave me" Paul pleaded before they broke up she was his world and he hated seeing her hurt no matter who's fault it was.

"Paul... I love you but... I just can't allow myself to give myself to you anymore. I'm sorry for what happened between us I truly am"

"It's not my fault" Paul whispered to her. He didn't know his pain was going to alter the way she felt about him. Things had gotten so out of hand that night and he just needed to get away from it all. She ran in the arms of another man and he did the same with Sunny; the only difference was is that his son was still a reminder of his cheating and her baby was now dead and gone. "It's not my fault… I didn't know you were pregnant"

"Yeah well either did I… but it's over now we can't go back to the night we broke up or the night I caught you with Sunny.

"Yeah I think about it all the time and I wish I can turn back time adleast with what happened to your child"

**Flashback**

_**Paul walked the street all alone with a dozen white roses in his hand. He was cold and he was angry at the one person who he gave his heart to. He had gone to her apartment to surprise her only to be surprised by a kiss. A kiss with some other guy he had never seen nor heard about. She was clearly cheating on him all long. They had broken up and she couldn't wait to get her panties of with some other dude. **_

"_**Slut" He mumbled to himself as he continued to walk away. She had heard him slam the door and leave; he knew of it because she called out his name when he was leaving. "How could she" He replied with a tear falling down his eye. Paul never cried but she had an effect on him that made him do things he thought he would never do.**_

"_**Excuse me what time is it" A short blond said approaching him**_

"_**Uh" He replied before looking at his watch "9:23" Paul replied looking towards her**_

"_**Thanks" She replied back "I'm trying to find my apartment" She told him**_

"_**Oh what apartments do you leave in"**_

"_**Red Oaks suit B-276"**_

"_**Really… I leave in B-300" Paul told her "How about I show you how to get there from here"**_

"_**I would like that" She smiled at him**_

"_**Oh yeah my name is Paul" He replied noticing they both didn't greet each other properly**_

"_**I'm Tami but my friends call me Sunny"**_

"_**Sunny… that's different"**_

"_**Yeah they say it's because I always cheer them up" She said with a smile**_

"_**Really well how about you be my friend because I sure would like some cheering up" Paul told her honestly**_

"_**I would love to be your friend" She commented as they began to walk and talk.**_

_**Paul and Sunny continued to talk as the made it to their apartment. "Would you like to come in maybe" Paul said with a smirk. It was no doubt in his mind that he could get her without any problem**_

"_**I would love too" She said proving his point**_

_**They then went inside the apartment and the rest was history.**_

"Paul please I don't want to talk about this" She said letting the tears fall from her eyes

"Fine avoid it but it's just going to get worse" Paul said letting her arm go. Stephanie then walked out of his room and his apartment.

Meanwhile, Randy and Chris where on their way to Stephanie's house. She had text them to come on and she wouldn't be long if she wasn't already there.

"So have you asked Stacy on the date yet" Chris asked his friend

"Have you told Trish that you took that money" Randy replied back

"Okay that was low" Chris said looking down

"Sorry… it's crazy how much I like Stacy… I think she is just so hot" Randy said smiling as Chris laughed

"Nice dude"

"I can remember when we first meet Stacy"

**Flashback**

_**Chris and Randy were in the pawn shop looking for Trish's necklace.**_

"_**I don't see it" Randy said giving up**_

"_**Keep looking" Chris said moving on from the jewelry into the electronics. He wasn't sure where it could be but he was going to look everywhere.**_

"_**Excuse me I bought this yesterday and I would like to know the worth of it so I can exchange it for something else" Stacy replied talking to the cashier**_

"_**No exchange" The cashier said**_

"_**Excuse me… what type of business is this"**_

"_**A pawn shop now you can sell it back to us" He replied back**_

"_**Fine" She said handing him the necklace**_

"_**six hindred" He replied back**_

"_**Uh I bought it yesterday for seven thirty five" **_

"_**Take it or leave it"**_

"_**Fine" She replied**_

"_**NO Wait" Chris said running over to them "Can I see that for a moment"**_

"_**Sure" Replied the cashier**_

_**Chris then took the necklace and it was exactly what he was looking for. "You might not by any chance have a gold watch do you"**_

"_**Um no" She replied**_

"_**Well I will top whatever he pay" Chris told her**_

"_**Hey" The man behind the next exclaimed "You can't do that"**_

"_**The hell I can't seven hundred"**_

"_**Deal" Stacy told Chris**_

"_**Randy pay her" **_

_**Randy then dug in his pocket and pulled out a money roll.**_

"_**Wow" Stacy said impressed**_

"_**So you like what you see" He replied back to her**_

"_**That is big"**_

"_**Yeah it is but it's the smallest thing on my body" He said grinning "So how about I take you out tonight"**_

"_**No thank you" Stacy said holding her hand out. He was arrogant and she didn't find that attractive**_

"_**What"**_

"_**I said no thank you"**_

"_**Obviously you don't know what you're missing… how about after dinner I…" Randy replied saying the last part in her ear. Stacy then looked at him and slapped him hard in the face as she grabbed her money and left.**_

"Hahaha" That was funny Chris said "But she likes you now man"

"Well I don't know that for sure… I thought she liked me then" Randy replied. They then pulled went to Stephanie's house. Then Randy dropped off Chris and was soon on his way back to his own place. As Randy was driving sirens began to go off and he was pulled over suddenly.

**I hope you all enjoyed if I get enough reviews I will updates soon. So please review because I have the other chapter in mind**


End file.
